footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2014 FIFA World Cup qualification – UEFA Group H
The 2014 FIFA World Cup qualification UEFA Group H was a UEFA qualifying group for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. The group comprised England, Montenegro, Ukraine, Poland, Moldova and San Marino. The group winners qualified directly for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Among the nine group runners-up, the eight best runners-up (determined by records against the first-, third-, fourth- and fifth-placed teams only for balance between different groups) advanced to the play-offs, where they will be drawn into four home-and-away ties to determine the other four qualifiers. Standings Matches The match schedule was determined at a meeting in Warsaw, Poland, on 23 November 2011. |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Drinčić Vučinić |goals2=Błaszczykowski Mierzejewski |stadium=Stadion pod Goricom, Podgorica |attendance=11,420 |referee=Kristinn Jakobsson (Iceland) }} |score=0–5 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Lampard Defoe Milner Baines |stadium=Arena Zimbru, Chișinău |attendance=10,500 |referee=Pol van Boekel (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=0–6 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Đorđević Bećiraj Zverotić Delibašić |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Serravalle |attendance=1,947 |referee=Neil Doyle (Ireland) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Błaszczykowski Wawrzyniak |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Miejski, Wrocław |attendance=26,145 |referee=Ilias Spathas (Greece) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Lampard |goals2=Konoplyanka |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=68,102 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Arena Zimbru, Chișinău |attendance=12,500 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rooney Welbeck Oxlade-Chamberlain |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=86,645 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Damjanović |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Kiev |attendance=50,597 |referee=Michael Koukoulakis (Greece) }} |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Dadu Epureanu |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Serravalle |attendance=736 |referee=Marios Panayi (Cyprus) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Glik |goals2=Rooney |stadium=Stadion Narodowy, Warsaw |attendance=47,000 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Delibašić Zverotić |goals2= |stadium=Stadion pod Goricom, Podgorica |attendance=7,158 |referee=Sandor Szabo (Hungary) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Vučinić |stadium=Arena Zimbru, Chișinău |attendance=5,400 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Piszczek |goals2=Yarmolenko Husyev Zozulya |stadium=Stadion Narodowy, Warsaw |attendance=55,565 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} |score=0–8 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Della Valle Oxlade-Chamberlain Defoe Young Lampard Rooney Sturridge |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Serravalle |attendance=4,952 |referee=Alain Bieri (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Yarmolenko Khacheridi |goals2=Suvorov |stadium=Chornomorets Stadium, Odessa |attendance=31,948 |referee=Kenn Hansen (Denmark) }} |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Lewandowski Piszczek Teodorczyk Kosecki |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Narodowy, Warsaw |attendance=43,008 |referee=Ken Henry Johnsen (Norway) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Damjanović |goals2=Rooney |stadium=Stadion pod Goricom, Podgorica |attendance=11,300 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Sidorenco |goals2=Błaszczykowski |stadium=Arena Zimbru, Chișinău |attendance=8,726 |referee=Fernando Teixeira Vitienes (Spain) }} |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Harmash Konoplyanka Fedetskiy Bezus |stadium=Stadion pod Goricom, Podgorica |attendance=11,996 |referee=Manuel Gräfe (Germany) }} ---- |score=9–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Dević Seleznyov Edmar Khacheridi Konoplyanka Bezus Fedetskiy Rakytskiy |goals2= |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance=34,190 |referee=Neil Doyle (Republic of Ireland) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Lewandowski |goals2=Damjanović |stadium=Stadion Narodowy, Warsaw |attendance=45,652 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Gerrard Lambert Welbeck |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=61,607 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} ---- |score=1–5 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Della Valle |goals2=Zieliński Błaszczykowski Sobota Mierzejewski |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Serravalle |attendance=1,597 |referee=Marco Borg (Malta) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Kiev |attendance=69,890 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Frunză Sidorenco |goals2= |stadium=Arena Zimbru, Chișinău |attendance=7,348 |referee=Ignasi Villamayor Rozados (Andorra) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Yarmolenko |goals2= |stadium=Metalist Stadium, Kharkiv |attendance=39,136 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rooney Bošković Townsend Sturridge |goals2=Damjanović |stadium=Wembley Stadium, |attendance=83,807 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rooney Gerrard |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, |attendance=85,186 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |score=2–5 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Jovetić |goals2=Antoniuc Armaș Sidorenco Ioniță |stadium=Stadion pod Goricom, Podgorica |attendance=5,770 |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} |score=0–8 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Seleznyov Dević Yarmolenko Bezus Mandzyuk |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Serravalle |attendance=1,268 |referee=Harald Lechner (Austria) }} ;Notes Goalscorers There were 108 goals scored in 30 matches for an average of 3.60 goals per match. ;7 goals * Wayne Rooney ;4 goals * Frank Lampard * Danny Welbeck * Eugen Sidorenco * Andrija Delibašić * Dejan Damjanović * Jakub Błaszczykowski * Andriy Yarmolenko * Marko Dević ;3 goals * Jermain Defoe * Robert Lewandowski * Yevhen Khacheridi * Yevhen Konoplyanka * Yevhen Seleznyov * Roman Bezus ;2 goals * Steven Gerrard * Daniel Sturridge * Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain * Alexandru Antoniuc * Fatos Bećiraj * Stevan Jovetić * Mirko Vučinić * Elsad Zverotić * Adrian Mierzejewski * Łukasz Piszczek * Piotr Zieliński * Artem Fedetskiy ;1 goal * Leighton Baines * Rickie Lambert * James Milner * Andros Townsend * Ashley Young * Igor Armaș * Serghei Dadu * Alexandru Epureanu * Viorel Frunză * Artur Ioniță * Alexandru Suvorov * Luka Đorđević * Nikola Drinčić * Kamil Glik * Jakub Kosecki * Waldemar Sobota * Łukasz Teodorczyk * Jakub Wawrzyniak * Alessandro Della Valle * Edmar * Denys Harmash * Oleh Husyev * Vitaliy Mandzyuk * Yaroslav Rakytskiy * Roman Zozulya ;1 own goal * Branko Bošković (playing against England) * Alessandro Della Valle (playing against England) Discipline Attendances External links *Results and schedule for UEFA Group H (FIFA.com version) *Results and schedule for UEFA Group H (UEFA.com version) H Category:2012–13 in English football Category:2013–14 in English football Category:2012–13 in Polish football Category:2013–14 in Polish football Category:2012–13 in Ukrainian football Category:2013–14 in Ukrainian football